Caught
by Gentle-Darkness
Summary: Skoochy's done it again….And he's come to Jinora for help. She agrees, but she doesn't know what she's in for.
1. Chapter 1

Caught

*Skoochy's done it again….And he's come to Jinora for help. She agrees, but she doesn't know what she's in for. Will this adventure bring them closer together, or will this be the end of their relationship forever?*

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra

As calm as the 16 year old airbender usually is, Jinora could barley contain her fury as her boyfriend Skoochy stood before her, sheepishly staring at his own feet awaiting her reaction.

"You…..Stole…..WHAT?" Jinora fumed.

Skoochy shifted uncomfortably, trying very hard to avoid his girlfriend's hard gaze. He fiddled with the strap of a satchel at his side. Inside it was a medium sized silver bust of a very pretty girl.

"Well…..I….err….Kinda stole Tarrlok's silver bust of Yue….."

Jinora pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration. He's always getting over his head. He takes on these _"jobs"_ and they always end up with him getting her involved. As much as she cared for him, even she had to admit that he went too far this time. She looked at him to find him anxiously staring at her.

"And you want me to do….What exactly?"

"I want you to help me put it back." Skoochy closed his eyes, his brow furrowed.

"Ok…" He opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and explained in a rush:

"So this guy that one of my buddies knew from the Triple Threats had this job where he wanted this bust of Yue, but the catch was the bust was owned by Councilman Tarrlok and that's why no one really wanted the job. Then he told me how much he was willin' to pay and I couldn't just say no to THAT much cash so I told him I was in so he told me how to get in and gave me a map but I got spotted by one of his guards and barely got away-" He took a deep breath then continued: "-but when I got to the place the Triple Threat guy told me he would meet me at he wasn't there and I got tailed by one of Tarrlok's guys and I barley got away again. So I got about half an hour before they call the cops and I become public enemy number one and-What about anything I just said is funny to you?"

At this point Jinora had lost control and started laughing. As serious as the situation was, hearing Skoochy explain everything that fast WITH hand motions was just too much for her to not to.

"Sorry." Jinora tried to stifle her laughter. "But did you really need to add hand motions?"

Skoochy sighed and looked at Jinora. His brown eyes bore into hers.

"Jinora…" His gaze was so intense, that Jinora had to avert her eyes as her cheeks turned a light shade of red. Whenever he stared at her like that, it felt like he was looking past her, into her very soul. Only he had ever been able to make her feel that way, and it made her happy.

"Look, Jinora, you know I wouldn't ask for your help unless I really needed it. I would never want to put you in harms way….If anything ever happened to you…" Pain was reflected in his eyes as he gently stroked her face. "I would never forgive myself….."

His words alone were enough to make her blush harder, but his touch took her breath away. After several seconds, she managed to answer him without having her voice shake. "Of course I'll help you." She smiled at him and seeing his blush made her smile widen.

"And don't worry. I'm a master airbender. I can handle myself." She grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. "Plus, I'll have you there with me." Skoochy's worried look was replaced by his usual smile and he pulled her close into a warm hug.

"You're the best, Jin."

She giggled and nuzzled into his chest. She loved the feel of him. He made her feel so safe, so secure. She never wanted him to let her go. So when Skoochy finally pulls away after what felt like an eternity, Jinora felt a twinge of disappointment. Blushing slightly, Skoochy grabbed Jinora's hand.

"Right. Let's go!" He began to pull her towards Tarrlok's estate. Jinora, somewhat reluctantly, followed.

*Outside Tarrlok's Estate*

Skoochy poked his head out of the bush that he and Jinora were hiding in. He muttered, more to himself than Jinora. "Two new guards at the gate…..Most like he posted them after I got caught. Must mean there's more inside than before….." He looked back at Jinora, a look of worry on his face. "You know, you don't have to do this. I know I asked you to but this is more dangerous than I thought. If you get caught…" He trailed off. He Didn't need to finish.

Jinora knew just how much trouble she would be in if they got caught. Tenzin would never allow her to leave the island for the rest of her life. Then she thought of what would happen to Skoochy if he got caught…..He was worth the risk to her. She got an idea and started to look on the ground. She spotted an empty can. She picked it up and tossed it in the air, then used her bending to push it far to the side, down an alleyway far away from their bush. The two guards at the gate became instantly alert. They both assumed stances and rushed to investigate the noise. Skoochy gave her a quizzical look.

"Why did-" Before he could finish, he suddenly found himself in the air as Jinora bended them up and over the gate. They landed in a giant shrub trimmed to look like Tarrlok. Jinora turned to Skoochy and grinned.

"Told you I could handle myself." Skoochy looked at her with a stunned expression, his mouth agape. Then he chuckled and looked at her fondly. "Ya know, you never cease to amaze me. You're one of a kind, Jinora."

Jinora blushed as her heart fluttered. Skoochy checked the satchel to make sure the bust was safe. Satisfied, he peeked out of the shrub and checked to see if the coast was clear. The guards had returned to their post outside the gate.

"Alright…." He scanned the building, looking for a way to get in. "There." He pointed to a window on the second floor where the lights were off and the window was slightly ajar. He looked at Jinora, eyes sparkling. "Coast is clear. Lets go." They snuck under the window and hid in the brush directly beneath. Skoochy looked up at the window, muttering to himself. He looked at Jinora. "You lay low for a while. I'm gonna scout it out." He grinned.

"Try not to miss me too much."

Jinora started to smile at his remark, then the full weight of the consequences of what would happen if he got caught hit her with full force. One small mistake, one un-planned incident, and Skoochy would be put away for a long, long time. It might even be the end of their relationship forever. Tears formed in her eyes when she thought about never seeing him again.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm. He turned to her, looking confused, then concerned seeing tears falling down her face.

"What is it?"

She took his face in her other hand and pulled him in for a deep kiss. After a moment, he returned the kiss, pulling her close to him, reassuring her that he will come back for her. He will always come back for her. It was at that moment she realized just how much she loved him, and how much he loved her. They broke apart and stared deeply in each other's eyes.

"Skoochy…Be careful."

"I will."

Skoochy brushed a lose hair behind her ear, grinned, then stood up. He created a pillar of earth high enough for him to just peek over the sill of the second floor window. A moment later, he leaped through the open window, silently dropping the pillar back down to the earth. For the first two seconds, Jinora was nervous. Those nerves quickly turned to fear. For several dreadful seconds, Jinora was afraid that the plan had failed and that something went wrong. She soon breathed a sigh of relief as Skoochy poked his head out of the window and gave her the thumbs up. Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed Skoochy and pulled him back inside. _No. No no no no no no no no no no no NO! _Jinora airbended herself up through the window. It was pitch black. She was scared. Not so much for herself, but more for him. Her voice shook slightly as she called out. "Skoochy?" _Please be alright, _she thought. _Please be ok. _Light flared on in the room momentarily blinding her. She fell back a few steps, shielding her eyes from the harsh light. She assumed a defensive stance as her vision returned. The scene before her made her heart sink. Skoochy lay on the floor, his hands and feet bound by thick rope and his mouth gagged by cloth. Two guards flanked him, rocks hovering, waiting to be thrown. Two more were on either side of Jinora, both in stances that she only recognizes from watching Korra.

_Waterbenders._

Jinora felt a rage building up inside her. _How DARE they lay their hands on him! No one touches him unless __I__ say so!_ She readies herself for battle….But one look at Skoochy halts her. He looks at her with pleading eyes, shaking his head _No. _She remembers what he told her: _"If anything ever happened to you….I would never forgive myself…" _Angry at herself for not being strong enough and at the situation they're in, she stands down and lowers her hands. They are quickly bound with rope as are her legs. She is placed next to Skoochy, who looks at her as if to say _"I'll get us out of this. Don't worry." _The door opened and Tarrlok walked in. He looked at Skoochy with disgust.

"Well, well, well….The little thief returns. And with an accomplice too? Is it my birthday? Oh, how I do feel lu-" He stopped and looked closer at Jinora. His smug look was replaced by one of surprise.

"Jinora?" His look of surprise changed to an arrogant smirk. "Jinora, I'm surprised at you! I expected this from a filthy street rat like him, but you? The esteemed daughter of a highly respected member of the Council? I would never…" He leaned in closer to her. "Now I wonder what your father will say when he finds out what his daughter has been up to…"

To be Continued…?

Will there be a part 2? Tell me what you think.

(First fanfic EVER, by the way)


	2. Chapter 2

Caught (Chapter 2)

The Conclusion

Jinora glared up at Tarrlok, hating the smug smile planted on his face.

"I wonder what your father will say when he hears what his daughter has been up to."

At those words, Jinora's blood ran cold and all of her anger left her. It was over. They were caught. She looked over at Skoochy, who was looking back at her.

"_I'm sorry…" _His eyes said it all. She tried to hold back tears, but it was too much. Her tears began to flow freely.

Tarrlok straightened and motioned to two of his guards. "Let us go fetch Chief Beifong." He gestured to the tied up pair. "Don't worry. They won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He addressed the other two guards.

"Keep an eye on them, just in case."

He left with two of the guards, leaving the two waterbenders with Skoochy and Jinora. Jinora turned her head to look at Skoochy.

"Are you alright?" He nodded. Jinora leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers, his eyes closed. She wished she could be closer to him, hold him. Even though they were bound, she managed to maneuver her hands so her fingers could interlock with his. Jinora knew that this could be the last time that they saw each other.

_I love you…._

She felt him shake against her. She looked up at him to see what was wrong. He was chuckling softly, a smile in his eyes. It was then that Jinora realized that she spoke out loud. She blushed furiously and buried her face in his shoulder.

"That…Wasn't supposed to be out loud…."

A loud birdcall interrupted her embarrassing moment. Skoochy sat up straight, his eyes widening. After a second, they heard the call again. Skoochy turned to Jinora and nudged her. He jerked his head towards the window, trying to signal her. Jinora understood. She took a deep breath and tried to imitate the call as best she could. One of the guards quickly stifled her with a cloth gag. He turned toward the other one.

"Go check it out." The other waterbender nodded and left.

Suddenly something small flew through the window and hit the remaining guard on the head.

_A….Pebble? _

Confused, Jinora looked at Skoochy. He looked tense…

The guard started, assumed a stance and walked cautiously over to the window. Like lightning, a tendril of water snaked its way around the guard and yanked him out of the window. A moment later, a masked figure leaped through the window. Seeing the pair, the figure bended water out of a pouch at its waist and cut them free.

"Much obliged." Skoochy said as his gag was cut. The figure placed a finger against the mask's mouth.

"We gotta move quick." The figure's voice was that of a female.

All threejumped out of the window. Another figure was waiting for them on the ground.

"Comon, we gotta move it. Those guards are going to come to any second now." This one was male. The masked pair led Jinora and Skoochy out of the main gates where the two guards lay unconscious.

*Away from Tarrlok's estate*

Jinora was trying to listen to Korra, who had her mask off and was giving her a stern lecture. But her attention kept wandering over to Skoochy, who was getting the same treatment from Mako. She noticed that he kept sneaking glances at her too.

"…Have any IDEA of how lucky you are that Mako spotted you two as you were sneaking around. If he hadn't suggested that he walk me back to the ferry, I might never have followed you. Do you know what Tenzin would do to you if-Jinora, are you even listening to me?"

Korra followed Jinora's gaze and sighed.

"We'll continue this when you get back to Air Temple Island." She gave Jinora a small smile. "Don't be too much longer." Jinora blushed as Korra walked away, grabbing Mako in the process.

"Come on Mako. We're going."

"Wha-Hey! Korra, what's the big idea?" Mako protested.

"What, you would rather stay here than continue what we were doing back at your place?"

Even from that distance, Jinora and Skoochy could see just how red Mako's face was turning. As soon as the two turned the corner, they were in each other's arms. Jinora burst into tears, unable to hold back the stress of what they went through. She sobbed softly into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Skoochy…I was so scared…"

"I know, Jin…I'm so sorry. I never should have asked you to-"

"You idiot!" She cried, pulling away to punch him in the shoulder. "I was scared for you! If …If Korra and Mako didn't…didn't show up…" She didn't want to finish. She looked into his eyes and saw that he didn't want her too. He pulled her close and held her tight. She melted into him.

"I'm so sorry Jin…" He rubbed her back in small circles. It made her feel so safe….so secure….It was a while before anyone spoke.

"So…..You love me?"

Jinora started. She had completely forgotten about her embarrassing outburst. She blushed furiously and hid her blush in his chest.

"Y-you weren't supposed to hear that. That wasn't supposed to be out loud…" She whined. She felt his body shake with laughter. Oh, how she loved his laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll say something that you're not supposed to hear either." He pulled away and cupped her chin gently, his eyes sparkling.

"I love you too."

She knew he meant every word. He leaned closer to her and their lips met, sending sparks throughout her body. She pressed up against him, deepening the kiss. Skoochy was momentarily taken by surprise, but quickly returned the feeling with vigor. His hand moved from her chin to the nape of her neck, causing the hairs to stank on end at his touch. He slid his other hand down to the small of her back pulling her closer still….Jinora felt her mind race, her heart beat uncontrollably. She felt herself slowly losing control to passion as her hand moved to the back of his head, her fingers knotting in his hair. She heard a soft moan and realized that it came from her lips…

Suddenly, Skoochy broke the kiss, holding her at arms length. They were both panting hard. Jinora came crashing down to earth and realized just what she was about to do. _Oh Spirits….What was I just about to DO?_

She looked at Skoochy who was blushing hard. He seemed to regain control of himself as he straightened up.

"We….Uh…..Yeah…..You….We should get you….Uhh….Home…..Right…"

As he turned toward the docks, she could have sworn she heard him whisper

"Wow…."

Despite her horror at letting things get so out of hand, she giggled a bit to herself, and allowed him to lead her towards the ferry and the rising sun…

*3 months later*

Jinora, dressed in a beautiful white gown, tries not to cry as the Priest turns to Mako and says, "You may now kiss the bride." She lets the tears flow and smiles widely as Mako and Korra share their first kiss as husband and wife. As they walk back down the center of the Probending Arena, Jinora's mind wonders, and it's not Mako and the Avatar who are walking down that isle, but her and Skoochy…

Durring the reception in Republic City Park, Jinora managed to slip away from the festivities to go down by he pond. She sat at the edge and looked at the turtleducks swimming casually. It was so peaceful here. She looked down at the water and wished Skoochy could be there with her. She thought she saw his reflection in the water.

_My mind's playing tricks on me…Do I really want to see him that badly?…_

She almost jumped about 30 feet in the air as the reflection says "Hiya gorgeous."

She whirled around and standing behind her is Skoochy….Except he doesn't look like Skoochy at all. Standing before her is an extremely handsome young man with a clean face, slicked back hair, and a very stylish black suit. Jinora felt herself fall for him all over again.

"Jinora…..You look beautiful."

She blushed and smiled up at him.

"You clean up pretty well yourself handsome. Where did you find that suit?"

Skoochy examined himself for a second, then shrugged.

"Bolin's girlfriend bought it for me, Asami. She insisted that I get all dressed up." He made a face. "Not really my style though."

He looked back at the reception where Mako and Korra seemed to be in a slight disagreement.

"I really owe those two. Smart thinkin' of Korra to tell Chief Beifong that we were watching her and Mako practice at the Pro-Bending Arena." He looked at the arguing pair appreciatively.

"If it wasn't for them, I'd probably still be in jail right now."

He looked over at her, a shadow of sadness crossing his face.

"And I don't even want to think of how long it would've been until I could see you…"

Jinora hugged him tightly.

"Skoochy, that was three months ago. And you're here and you're safe." She looked up at him fondly.

"And we're together."

Skoochy smiled at her and gave her an appreciative kiss. She giggled and let herself be drawn into him. After a second, he pulled away and looked back at the reception. There were couples dancing to a slow love song. He turned towards Jinora and grinned.

"Lets dance."

He began to pull her towards the dance floor.

"W-wait! Skoochy, you know I can't dance!"

But her plea fell on deaf ears. As he pulled her onto the dance floor, he spun her around and back into his arms. He led her into a slow waltz. Jinora was impressed.

"Where did you learn that?"

Skoochy smiled. "Asami had a guy try to teach me. I guess I just picked it up quick."

Jinora raised an eyebrow at him. His smile became a little guilty.

"Ok, so there was a little earthbending involved. But hey, can't blame a guy for trying?"

Jinora laughed, and allowed herself to be swept away in the dance. She looked off to the side and saw her parents standing there. Her mother had a look of endearment on her face. Her father looked like he could strangle Skoochy right then and there. She sighed inwardly. Her father never really accepted her and Skoochy's relationship fully, but he tolerated it, which was a start. She looked over and saw Korra in her Southern Water Tribe wedding gown talking to her new brother-in-law and Asami about the future of the Fire Ferrets. She caught Jinora's eye and gave her a huge smile and a wink. Jinora returned the smile. Mako appeared behind his wife and placed an arm around her waist. He too caught Jinora's eye and gave her a slight nod and a small smile. Jinora turned her gaze back to the man she was dancing with. She couldn't remember a time where she was happier. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He squeezed her back and rested his lips on the top of her head. Neither one of them were ever going to let go.

The End


End file.
